Kakashi Sensei
by Akrximay
Summary: After the 4th great Ninja war, life is well in Konoha. But Naruto cant seem to keep his mind from wandering to the topic of a silver haired Copy Ninja,since he is locked in the village and ordered to get some rest.What happens when Naruto finds out about Kakashi's very last mission?BOYXBOY!Dont like GUY ON GUY DONT read! You have been warned! rated M for sexual action and language.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi sensei.

That is who all of my thoughts have be about and I cant seem to turn them away from him.

Though really how can someone not think of him, especally when there really is nothing else to think about now. Konoha is fine after Madara was killed and Baa-san had everything under control.

The village had been rebuilt and the villagers have fallen back into their routine. So as I said before there really is nothing to think about except him; oh and not to mention Baa-san has me locked up in Konoha.

"Naruto." The voice of the man who plauged my thoughts spoke out. That voice, which was the only thing I thought about during the war. The only thing, and it's owner's happiness, which kept me going.

I opened my eyes from under the shaded tree I was lounging under. The man slauntering up the small hill to where I was lying, his hips unconsciously swaying with all the grace he possesed. How does any one person have so much of it?

"Hey Kakash' sensei."

"Naruto, Hokage-san needs to speak to you."

I swear I heard what he said, but the way he looked. Flushed with the summer heat and his pale arms showing because he rolled up his sleeves. His silvery hair sticking to he side of his face and all I could think of was how he would look without all that clothes on.

_Stop it Naruto!_ I scolded myself.

"What does Baa-san want?" I stood and walked over to the shorter man, stopping in front of him. He gave me a pointed look and cocked his head to the side in that cute way he does.

"It's about being secured in the village. She wants to discuss the matter with you." The laziness showing in his voice.

He was also locked away in the village on 'leave' along with Sakura and Sai; and the returning Saskue as well. All members of Team 7 were ordered not to lift not even a finger, Baa-san said it was because of 'how we carried the end of the war on our shoulders alone'.

I lifted my arms to rest at the back of my neck, closing my eyes against the harsh sunlight.

"Come on then Kakash' sensei, she wants to talk to all of us." I said flashing to Baa-san's office, Kakashi sensei, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke; who joined us on the way, following.

*_(Tsunade's*Office)_*

"Naruto, this is final. No arguing." Tsunade sighed, she knew the young man would act like this but she had hoped for the best.

"It's only been a week and a half and I'm fidgiting! What am I going to do stuck here for two more months?!" The blonde exclaimed now pacing the length of the office.

"Naruto, you dont have to get so worked up." Sakura told him.

"Why do I have to be locked up like an animal? Kyuubi and me dont like!"

"Idiot, it's for your own good." Sasuke said in his non-chalant way.

He had turned on Madara in the war, he was the key reason we won. He returned to us, weapons on the floor and arms in the air, with intel on Madara and his true plans in the war. I knew he would never turn his back on us.

"Sasuke! Sparr with me!" The blonde said excited he thought of something. But Tsunade quickly shot down the idea.

"No Naruto! That goes against the 'You all are not allowed to do any strenuous work WHAT-SO-EVER as the heros of the Forth Great Ninja War' order all the Kage gave you."

At this point Naruto really felt like a caged animal. As one of the last two remaining Junjuriki he did not like feeling caged and since Kyuubi is already caged he doesnt like the second layer.

"Screw all the Kage! You all arent feeling like a prisoner!" The frustrated blonde yelled and flashed out of the office from it's open window.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kakashi said.

"That idiot, he didnt even stay to here what I needed to tell him." Tsunade sighed again.

"Master, I can go get the Baka, I'll be ba-"

"No let him be Sakura, Kakashi sensei can handle it. You and I are going on a date, come on." Sasuke said and also flashed from the room.

Sakura was flustered and quickly said goodbyes and followed Sasuke. Kakashi and Tsunade sighed in unison, shaking their heads. Sai watched them and quickly fled the room not wanting to get caught up in the mess. He was enjoying his down time and did not have to deal with Naruto trying to get him break direct orders by sparring.

"Well Kakashi, looks like you have to get the brat and bring him back. He will most likely go with Jiraiya in the hospital."

*_(Hospital * Room 314)_*

"Pervy Sage, do you know how hard it is?" Naruto asked the sannin who showed up more than half dead at the, still in the building process, Konoha gates days after the war ended.

"Naruto, do **you** know how hard it is?"Naruto waited at the pause for something to make him feel bad about his master's condition.

"That I cant leave my hospital bed to see all the beautiful women who are waiting for me!" Jiraiya finished as Naruto gave an exasperated sigh and a shake of his head.

"Why did I think you were going to say something like, 'Oh, that I am bed bound for like the next year', or something?"

"Hahaha. Okay, okay Naruto what is hard?" Jiraiya asked whipping tears from his eyes.

"Being stuck here!"

"Because of..."

"Pervy sage I think you are too smart for your own good."

"It's not like I've known you since you were born or anything."

"..."

"Naruto, I already know. You do talk to yourself alot. You dont even shut up when you are asleep. It's Kakashi right?"

"... Was it that obvious?"

"Not to anyone who doesnt spend 5 minutes with the two of you in the same room."

"Ugh, Pervy saaaaaaaaaaaage that doesnt help."

"Well I can quote everything you 'Looooooooove' about him. 'Oh Kakashi's voice is the sweetist, Oh Kakashi is soooo smart, Oh Kakashi looks so cute when he reads your porn!'" He imitated Naruto in a high pitch voice.

Naruto grabbed a pillow from the bed he was sitting on beside the sannin and chucked it at him. Jiraiya took it straight in the face seeing as he couldnt move much and saw Naruto on the window sill.

"I'll see ya Pervy sage, Kakash' sensei is coming this way and I cant be in the same room as him right now."

And with that the blonde left just as the door to his hospital room was opened.

*_(*)_*

_'My hand pulled down the mask slowly and I gave a soft gasp at the beautiful face underneath my hand._

_He had high cheek bones and pale, flawless skin; plump lips that were just a shade pink. I moved my hand just a bit higher and moved his headband to reveal his sharingan eye and the mix of its deep red and other's stormy gray was mezmerozing._

_I cupped his face with my hand and he didnt move away but the fear in his eyes was evident. Kakashi Hatake was scared? But of what? Didnt he know I love him? Yes, that's right I, Naruto Uzumaki, have loved this man for many years now._

_"Kakashi, I am going to do what you think I will, so if you dont feel the same way tell me now."_

_And he didnt move away, and he and I both knew what we were feeling about the other. I leaned in and captured those plump lips that mended perfectly with my own. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he melted against my body._

_He moaned, and lord how that sound was the sexyest thing I have ever heard in my life and I gave a feral growl curtsy of Kyuubi._

_I thrust my tounge in his mouth trying to get more of his sweet taste. He moaned again and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, as he was standing on his tippy toes._

_He ground his erection against mine and I pulled away staring at his with lusty eyes. He was breathless and had a blush across the bridge of his nose._

_"Kakashi, "_

_"Please Naruto, I know I'm a damn pervert for wanting my old student but god pleease I nneeeed you."_

_At the words, I flashed us to my own apartment with the speed that, during the war, dubbed me the 'Legacy of the Yellow flash of Konoha'. The apartment was new, seeing as I moved out of the old one. And the second I shut the door Kakashi was pressed against it. He was clutching at my clothes and pulling of my orange jacket which was already unzipped because ot the heat of the sun._

_Soon he was shirt and pantless pressed into my mattress with my naked body holding him down. I was pressing kisses and nips down his thin neck and he was clawing at my back feebily and bucking his hips into mine. I snaked my way down his body and gave his erection a swift lick causing him to cry out._

_"AH, Naruto. God please just get inside me!"_

_"I dont want to hurt you Kakashi."_

_"You will be if you dont get your cock into my ass now!"_

_I stopped the movments of my fingers that were currently streching the Copy nin._

_When had they been put in?_

_I aligned myself to Kakashi's entrance, slowly pushing in and groaned low as I heard his loud moan. He was so tight and he was only letting me see this side of him and the thought making me all the harder._

_"Naruto...move"_

_I pulled out and pushed back in slowly, savoring the feel of my long admired sensei's body. He arched into me as his hands went still on my shoulders and instead held on, trying to ground himself to something._

_I continued the torturous pace; Kakashi thrusting back onto me trying to get me in deeper._

_"Nnnaaaarruto, please harder!" he begged._

_Never once in his life had the beautiful Copy ninja ever begged, but it seemed to fall from his lips as if second nature when he was begging Naruto._

_And who was I to deny the man what he wanted, and so I obliged my new lover. I pulled out slowly and snapped my hips forward with great force._

_Kakashi screaming out my name. And it was a good thing the hero of the village got his own apartment far from any neighbors, because if he had any all of Konoha would know of their activaties by lunch time._

_"Ah! Naru- ngh...TO!" Kakashi moaned out when I gave a particularly hard thrust directly to his prosate._

_"Kakashi, just like that. Scream my name. No one is going to hear you but me, because you know what; you're mine." I husked into his ear ferally._

_"Y-yes! Your's Naruto!"_

_I wrapped my hand around his erection and gave a yank to it, once again having that sweet voice cry out for me. I pounded him straight into the mattress, again and again even after the first three time Kakashi came, and I yet to release. I wanted this to last, I wanted to make sure Kakashi knew just who he belonged to._

_"N-naruto, please... I just want you- NGH!" he bit his lip as he came again. I stilled for him to catch his breath because though he was beautiful he did look exhausted._

_"You to fill me and fucking mark me your's" He finished his sentence between pants and his deep red and stormy gray eyes staring into my, dark blue with lust, eyes._

_How? How even while I was fucking him, did he make it seem as if we werent in the act at all with the words he spoke?_

_But at the moment I couldnt answer, I wanted to make him mine forever; and I cant hold it with those eyes looking at me like that._

_I flipped us, to have him straddling my lap, and thrust up; hitting his prostate dead on._

_"Ah... more Nar- ruto" he said barely above a whisper. And more I gave._

_Soon I had Kakashi bouncing on my lap, my hands gripping his hips and him crying out like a wanton whore. He was thrusting back as much as he could and soon he came again and when his channel constricted around me this time I lost all control._

_I bit into the shoulder that was persented to me and hard. Spilling my cum straight into his prostate when I buried myself deep. It had become too much for the Copy nin to handle and he slumped on Naruto, already asleep._

_Naruto was panting from the strength of his orgasm and was running his fingers through Kakashi's sliver hair while the ninja slept._

_"I guess I'll tell you I love you when you wake up." Naruto said lovingly towards the sleeping ninja, who smiled in his sleep.'_

I suddenly jerked awake as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I sat up and was face with a single storm gray eye.

* * *

AN: Okay first posting on Fanfic so let's see how much of a warm reseption it recieves. Tell what you guys think!

UPDATE: Okay I went back and fixed this chapter because I did feel it was rushed the first time i posted and when i got a review agreeing i had to come back and fix it. So tell me what you think about it this time.

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is another chapter! :D

Okay sorry guys that I havent updated on this story in like forever. I hate it when authors leave me hanging too so I know how you guys feel. The reason i havent updated is because I honestly didn't know what to do with the story. And my first story I wanted to post on here has taken much of my time. But I had accidentally marked this one as ongoing, then I got a lot of followers and I don't like to disappoint. BUT now I have had a stroke of genius amazingness that comes to all of us in great times of need and now know what to do with the story. lol. and i am really excited to know what you guys think. So read on. And forgive me that it is so very, very short. But i promise the next ones will be longer and will be coming in with much more frequency.

Comment and let me know what you think, plzzzzzzzzzzzz.

With Craziness,

Akrximay

* * *

I watched the boy for a bit after I had found him. He had chosen to fall asleep in one of my favored spots in the village, and seeing him there sleeping was doing wonders to me. His golden hair glittering in the warm sunlight with the mist from the waterfall he was sleeping by.

He blended perfectly to the landscape, it was as though it was made to fit him instead of the other way around. He was perfectly still while he slept though I could hear him mumbling to himself. The small animals that took perches in the peaceful place were calmly walking about, going on with their lives around Naruto.

He was laying face down on a grassy cliff, hanging above the plunge pool the waterfall created. His head cradled in the crook of his arm, and it seemed that he had nuzzled into it pretty well. I heard him groan as I approached his form, and was instantly curious.

I knelt down to his side, and shook my head at how easily anyone could walk up to the man while he was asleep. But I guess things will never change, and I wouldn't want to be denied the serene look on his face, so I wouldn't complain.

But I noticed his discomfort as I was near him. He had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and his brows were drawn slightly. He had a flush on his cheeks that had me slightly worried. I moved my hand to shake him but stopped as I heard him speak.

"I don't want to hurt you..." his sentence trailed off.

Hurt someone? Was he dreaming of the war? We all knew he was traumatized by it, though he never said or let anyone know anything. But we knew.

"Scream... No one is going to..." He mumbled out again. And now I had the need to wake him up. He seemed uncomfortable, though something in his voice gave me pause.

I shook his shoulder a bit to try to wake him but he only shifted. His breath picked up and it was now coming out in small huffs. I tried again to wake him but still the same result, then I called out to him. He turned slightly then snapped his eyes open.

His usually bright, sky blue eyes, were a midnight blue and swirled with emotion. Love, and lust were the two I immediately picked up on. My breath hitched slightly as he stared at me as though he wanted to devour my very being, and a hard shiver went down my spine.

"Kakashi?" he asked in a husky sleep and pleasure induced voice. I bit the inside of my lip a bit, under my mask to hold down any things that were just not supposed to leave my mouth.

"Hello Naruto." I told him after a second longer of studying him.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked sitting up on his elbows, still lying on his stomach.

"Looking for you actually." I watched as the slightly confused face gazed at me with even more curiosity and something else. He didn't say anything and just waited for me to continue.

"Well you see, Tsunade had a little more business with you that she needs to take care of. She wants to see you, again." I told him.

He pouted at that. He really was cute when he pouted and sulked, it brought out his youth; though he was now about 19.

"I don't wanna see Baa-san. She's just gonna say some more crap and I don't want to hear it." he mumbled childishly. I chuckled and stood, looking down at him.

"Come on, I'll buy you some ramen on the way so you can stop pouting." I said. He stood and crossed his muscled roped arms over his broad chest, still pouting.

How the hell does he pull off pouting while looking like a sex god? I wondered to myself. I rake my eyes over his well tone body that he was very kindly showing off.

He had forgone his orange outfit. The usual orange jacket gone along with his over shirt and was in his black fishnet shirt. His chiseled chest could be seen in the gaps of the shirt, and gave a very teasing site. His legs adorned with jeans, which ninja rarely ever use because they constricted movement, clung to his hips for dear life.

"Fine but only because I'm hungry." He said and walked ahead of me. This gave me a very good chance to watch his ass as he walked. And ever the opportunist I took it.

"Come on 'Kashi, you aren't backing out of paying now are you?" He asked. I chuckled and followed him back into the village.

We held a very nice conversation and I was actually starting to wonder if I should tell Naruto how I felt about him.

Obviously it isn't the first time I have wondered if I should tell him. I have since the beginning of the war. I didn't want to die, as I was positive I was going to, and him have never known how I felt. But I didn't want another burden of his shoulders; I don't think he could have handled it.

And plus I've always been very reserved. Not one liking to voice how I feel or what I am think, hence my mask. I was very unlike Naruto. And there in layed another problem altogether.

I was almost the complete opposite of Naruto, in every aspect. Where he was expressive, I wasnt, at **all**; where he was the center of attention, I preferred the shadows. He was so young and deserved a life and a family, and with me he couldn't.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed we had stopped and Hinata was standing in front of Naruto looking like she wanted to say something.

"Umm, Naruto- I've w-wanted to tell you this for a... while now and I think you've figured it out already but I feel like I have to s-say it anyways-"

Please don't confess Hinata. Please don't. I don't think I'll be able to take another person be taken away from me again. I thought as I shut my eyes- neither one of the two were looking in my direction. If Hinata were to confess I have no doubt Naruto would say 'yes'.

"I l-love you Naruto, and was wondering if you wanted to be my b-boy-boyfriend!" she said as she clutched to her shirt, but with a determined expression set on her face. Naruto had a warm smile on his face and he looked at her with compassion.

And there it was, the moment were I lost, even though I was never in the running. I just was being selfish again and wanted to give myself an illusion. I sighed and spoke.

"Well congratulations you two. I hope everything turns out well. Naruto You don't have to see Tsunade I'll take care of it and I'll buy you Ichiraku's another day. Bye Hinata-chan." I said before I flashed away before I could hear anything from the two.

*_(*)_*

_I guess_ _it's for the best_. I was never going to be able to be with Naruto anyways. I thought. I had repeated this to myself for a while now.

_And plus the mission Tsunade has for me, was never going to allow me to be with him. This is just saving heartbreak. With that mission I was being pushed into... it wouldn't have worked._

I was interrupted when I sensed another ninja in the area. Guy appeared next to me and looked down sadly at me. They knew, they all knew what I felt for Naruto. The Jounin always were more observant well I can't exclude Shikamaru and Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and defentaly Neji.

"I'm guessing you heard?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"You're just going to agree to this?"

"What else can I do Guy? It is for the village that all the ninja fought to protect. Why not do this to keep all of our ties to one another?"

"Possibly because you are in fucking love with your student, and do you really want to give him up? How about that you don't want to do it? Maybe even possible that YOU DONT HAVE TO?" he yelled at me.

"Guy, who else is going to do it? I will not stand for anyone else going through with this, not one of our students. Not any of the Jounin because, guess what, I know everyone has feelings for others, I will not make them give that up. I will go through with the mission. I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, at least like this I am still being useful to my village." I told him.

"What if Naruto would return your feelings? What if he loved you too?" He asked with an almost desperate tone to his voice.

"Naruto and Hinata are together. I just saw the girl confess to him today, I was there. So please stop harassing me Guy. Naruto will be happy and will now be able to move on with his life now that Sasuke is back and this war is over. He'll be Hokage, he'll have a family, he'll finally be HAPPY!" I said frustrated. It showed slightly in my voice, though I tried keeping it as neutral as possible.

"I'm going to go tell Tsunade I accept. I will see you around Guy." I told him calmly. Now back into my reserved shell after that little burst of flared emotion.

"Kakashi-" he tried but I was already gone.

_This is for the best._

I told myself one last time to steel myself and finally kill off all the mixed emotions of Naruto I was having. I was going through with this even if no one agreed with it.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart sank as Kakashi left suddenly, leaving me here with Hinata and his congratulations on something that was never going to happen. I stared at the spot he had been in for a few seconds longer until I looked back to Hinata.

"Hinata-" I sighed as I gazed at the girl in front of me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, because I cared for her, like I do all my friends. But it wasnt the same as like what I felt for Kakashi and it would never in a million years even be able to compare.

"I u-understand, Naruto. I just needed to t-try." she said looking down at her feet.

"Hinata it isn't you! It's just-" I turned to look at anything but my friend in front of me.

"You already love s-someone. Isnt that it?" she asked instead of letting me finish my sentence. I nodded and she gave me a smile in return.

"You know, Naruto-kun, since you save the village a lot of girls are after you? But I have an idea of who it is you love already." she said as she looked at the spot where Kakashi stood. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her as her intelligent eyes returned to look at me.

"I just hope you are happy Naruto and wish you the best, alright?"

I nodded and her small smile grew a bit more.

"Hinata, we're still friends right?" I asked as the thought passed through my mind fleetingly. She nodded enthusiastically and quickly said our goodbyes. But I was now left alone and upset that Kakashi and me were interrupted.

"Do you understand what you are agreeing to Kakashi?" Tsunade asked me. I nodded at her to let her know that I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Can I ask why you agreed, even though I was the one to ask you for this."

I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"It is for the best interest of my village. The very one we all risked our lives to protect. We have no connection what-so-ever to the Hidden Mist, and this will ensure that the alliance we built will stay in tact."

"Kakashi, please understand this is for life and once it is agreed on only a force like the untamed nine tails will be able to break it. I don't even think she'll let you **die.**"

I wish that's who would stop this.

I thought solemnly to myself not even bothering to acknowledge the second part of her statement.

"Yes, I understand. This is for the good of my village and I was never going to be with anyone anyway, so it doesn't even matter. I accept my mission honorably."

She looked at me sadly because she knew. It seemed as everyone knew now days, everyone except him. Why couldnt he know? Dammit.

"Very well, Kakashi Hatake,, as the Hokage I order for your mission to begin at the end of your two months rest, your final mission as a Leaf shinobi will commence." she said in an authoritative voice that rapidly faded the more she progressed in her speech.

I nodded and left the building quickly nod wanting to see her pitying looks. I didn't need them, I know how much of a failure I am. I headed to the one person who I could turn to for advice, the master of my master.

*_(*)_*

I sat, watching him in his slumber, not sure why I didn't leave when I saw the sannin wasnt awake. It wasnt as though I was trying to be a creep, but I felt closer to everyone I ever held dear near the man- he was like a father figure to me.

He was the student of the Third, the master to mine- the Forth- and the only living family of the man I love.

I sighed again, for what seemed like the millionth time that hour, as I thought of my student. How happy he must be with that Hinata girl at the moment, and what they must be doing. I'm not jealous of her, it's just every time I think of her having his heart over me. Let's just say it did strange things to my heart- more like painful things.

"You know, no one can sleep with the depression seeping off of you." I heard a voice gruff out.

I focus back to the figure lying in the bed as he shifted into a sitting position. His long white hair losing the spiked quality it had when he was out and about. He scrubbed a hand down his face, rubbing the sleep from his being.

"Forgive me," I answered.

"What's on your mind Kakashi?" He asked, not bothering to acknowledge the apology.

"I accepted the mission." I looked out the window as I spoke. The sky was gray and the clouds heavy with water, ready to pour down into the village.

"You don't mean the-" I cut him off with a nod. I didn't want to hear what it was anymore. It was done, and what is done is done.'

He let out a deep groan then sighed, again scrubbing his hands down his face; now in frustration.

"You kids are going to be the death of me, not some damn Pain's." he shook his head furiously.

"You'll get a headache that way." I off-handedly commented.

"Kakashi, there is a reason that women is the way she is."

"I know, but it's for the village."

"And Naruto? What about Naruto?"

"He has Hinata to keep with him now. He has grown now. He isn't so brat that didn't know when to quit. Or the child that was alway pulling pranks in the village because he craved attention."

I paused as a fat water droplet fell on the window. The streets were now empty because of the oncoming rain and this was really on of the only times one could see the streets empty.

"He saved the villagers that hated him. That beat, and ignored him, neglected and so many other horrors as child. He is so loved now that there isn't a place for his sensei anymore." I turned back to look at Jiraiya.

I gave him a small smile from under my mask and stood up ready to leave the room. I felt much better speaking all that out loud. It's true I wasnt jealous of Hinata, I was happy for the both of them, and sad. Sad for myself, but I wouldn't let that interfere with Naruto's happiness.

"Kakashi, are you just as blind as a child is?" Jiraiya asked me seriously. Narrowing my eyes at the sannin I stared for another second before turning and flashing from the room.

Why was it that I never see Kakashi Sensei anymore? It has been two weeks since I have seen him. The last being when our walk had been interrupted by Hinata.

I frowned to myself as I dangled upside down from the limb of a tree that was suspended over the water. The sun shined brightly down on us as we lounged around the edge of the lake we are at today. Since all of team 7 was on lock down the rest of our friends decided to take the day off and hang out with us.

"Naruto!" Sakura called to me from the water. I pulled away from my thoughts as I focused my gaze on her.

"Come on! You were the one complaining about not having anything to do!"

"Yeah, Dobe, if I have to be out here then so do you!" Sauske called too, as he flashed onto the limb and pushed me off.

I fell with a splash into the cold, refreshing water; glaring up at Sauske.

"I think I liked you better depressed." I mumbled as I shook the water from my hair.

Since his return he had opened up to everyone a lot more. We think Sakura has a lot to do with it, be we aren't complaining till now.

"Dont be that way Naruto. What were you thinking about anyway?" Kiba asked as he walked towards me. Leaving Akamaru to chase the small fish he could see in the water.

"Nothing much,"

"Come on Naruto! You'll get the spirit of Youth that is here, down!" Lee exclaimed.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as Ino was hanging on one of his arms.

"Naruto just tell us what is wrong." he continued.

I didnt want them to know about my thoughts for Kakashi. They were mine to keep and they wouldn't understand anyway. I quickly looked for an excuse that would make sense and wouldn't raise suspicion to the rest of them.

"Um- Kyuubi is kinda frustrated not doing anything to exert all this... extra energy." I said with a very serious face as I nodded to myself, pleased with the cover up.

They all gave me wierd looks but took the excuse.

"Well then, we'll just have to drain you today then huh?" Sakura said and a spontaneous water dunking war broke out.

I pushed my worries about Kakashi to the back of my mind to think about later.

* * *

AN: Okkay guys, I updated! WHOOP, WHOOP!

Im sorry, they seem lik they are getting shorter and shorter and that isnt my intention. It's just that what I want to write, I cant in just a week so they end up really short. So I think I am going to be updating every two weeks until I finish the story which at the rate it's going will only be about 10 to 15 chapters.

ANyways, plz tell me what you thought about it!

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I was starting to get worried. I hadn't seen Kakashi sensei in about a month, and anyone I asked would say they didn't know where he was or 'I'd just missed him'. I think he is avoiding me and the thought didnt settle well with me.

'He is avoiding you.' I heard Kyuubi's voice ring in my head.

'Hush, I don't need you telling me that Kyuubi' I hissed to him, only causing him to snicker.

'Hey, don't tell me to hush, when **you **know it's true, child.'

I choose to ignore his comment and concentrate on what I was doing. At the moment I was standing on the Hokage monument surveying the area. I had my shadow clones spread throughout the village; I was determined to find my sensei and ask him why it was he was avoiding me.

*_(*)_*

Why was it getting so hard to avoid Naruto now days? Oh right, because the boy has just what seemed like A MILLION shadow clones looking for me a day. Right now is one of those times I regret that he and Kyuubi were able to get semi along like Bee and the Eight tails.

Why couldnt the blonde just lock the beast and his power away in his cage like he enjoyed doing a few years ago? That would make my life a lot easier.

I mean it isn't as though not seeing the young man didn't have an effect on me either. I felt saddened and dare I say, lonely. Never had I felt like this before when I wasnt around the blonde haired man.

I felt as though I were emptied and left to walk around, expected to live on as a person 'should'. Damn people and their expectations. I would tell them all to go shove a big one, but sadly Tsunade does strike some fear into me, enough to get me to move from my house anymore.

I was also a lot more irritable. I can barely stand the sight of people, with their happy chatter and them going on with their life how they want because of the thing we subject ourselves to. What they put Naruto through, and how hypocritical they are, to now shower him with love.

Dammit Kakashi stop it! You live for these people's happiness, you fight and have spilled both your blood and others for your people. Clam down it isn't their fault that your life is shit.

I pushed out another heavy breathe and shoved my hand through my already disheveled and abused hair. I couldn't sit still, I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat, I couldn't continuously look at one thing for too long before switching my attention on something else.

"Wow, how the mighty have fallen." I heard a mocking voice call behind me. I turned, startled, to see Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza all standing behind me with half amused half concerned faces.

"Hello you three," I ground out trying to calm myself.

"Kakashi, I cannot believe just how out of sorts Naruto has you." Inoichi commented.

"Well not everyone can keep up appearances forever Inoichi" I growled.

"It appears that what Guy has told us about your irritability is true." Shikaku said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kakashi, you are usually a very calm and diffused person. You alway keep yourself distanced so I know you aren't going to tell us anything, but this is disconcerting." Inoichi said.

"What is? That I am actually human and I can feel irritation too Inoichi?" I shot a glare in their direction.

"Kakashi enough." Choza's deep voice resonated through my hiding spot in a clearing near the Hokage tower. My attention swung to him as I looked at him.

"If this is how you are reacting now, imagine how unhappy you are gonna be later. After you leave. Just tell Tsunade that this is one mission you can't complete." He reasoned.

"It isn't that kind of mission Choza. I can't back out now, I had a chance to decline this mission when Lady Hokage asked me to do it. I am protecting Naruto this way. Who do you think would have been the next choice? Everyone else have partners. Of the prospective men. Ino and Shikamaru are together, Kiba is in love with Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Choji has TinTin, Neji is a branch family and wont be allowed, Shino is the only heir to his family and also wont be allowed, and Lee and Guy are together. The only one left is Naruto and I will not allow him to sacrifice himself AGAIN!" I almost yelled out in irritation.

All three men were left in shock at my never seen behavior. I shook my head furiously and Shunshin-ed away.

My feelings for the blonde ran deeper than anyone-including myself- thought. I wouldn't allow him to be unhappy for the rest of his life, even if that meant that I had to be. When was it that my love for Naruto started? When had it evolved into something that brought out a side of myself that I hadn't even known existed?

_*_(flash*back)_*_

_I held the small figure in my arms as the rain poured down upon us. Pakkun had already left us and I was heading back to the village._

_I had found the blond laying on the ground in front of the first Hokage's feet at the Valley of the End. The boy was beaten badly and he was barely holding on to conciousness as I carried him back to the village._

_His clear blue eyes fluttered up at me as we moved through the trees._

_"Kakashi sens-sei?" He asked as he tried focusing on my masked face._

_"Hello there Naruto," I said smiling down at him, glad that he was mostly alright._

_"Where's Sasuke?" he asked softly. I almost wasnt able to hear him over the pounding of the rain._

_"He left Naruto." I told him softly as I stopped, and looked down at the blond. His lower lip trembled and his eyes held great pain._

_I remember the feeling of wanting to remove that pain from his life forever._

_"Kakashi, we cant leave him!" He said frantically. He squirmed in my arms and I was forced to set him down on the ground, even though he could barely stand._

_"Naruto, he-"_

_"No! Kashi! No." he tried to move past me. He only was able to move past me because of the disbelief that he called me 'Kashi'. He stumbled on a few feet before he fell to the floor. He tried getting up again, but his arms trembled under his weight and his legs as well, could no longer support him._

_Why? Why Naruto? Why try to go so far for someone who has hurt you so badly?_

_"Naruto please stop, before I am forced to stop you." I told him, now that I was able over come the disbelief._

_"But, Sasuke! I have-"_

_"Why Naruto?" I cut him off trying to get him to see that this was pointless._

_"Sasuke left. He is long gone by now. I don't know how long you were laying there before I found you." I reasoned._

_"Because he is my friend! I wont give up on him Kashi! I have to go after him. I would do the same for you!" He said with such emotion in his eyes._

_The were swirling with something unknown to me. What was that making the young boy's eyes seem to glow unnaturally? Was it what he felt for Sasuke? Or was that last statement meant towards me, with more meaning behind it?_

_My breath caught as I looked at the boy in front of me. He seemed so fragile. Trembling, on his hands and knees in a warm summer's rain. He looked defeated. He seemed broken with hurt. And I couldn't help myself at the time. His beauty caught me off guard._

_I reach out to him and tugged him into a deep embrace. His chin rested on my shoulder, as his weak body took a bit to respond. I sure it was at least slightly for a shock as well from the sudden and unexpected movement._

_I held him with one hand cradling his head and the other splayed on his lower back, pulling him closer. I wanted to make him feel safe. To remove that defeated, broken look from such a lively being._

_Soon enough he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I heard a small sob escape him. His hands clenched the front of my shirt and Jounin jacket as he held onto me. I lifted him up and continued on my way to the village as he either fell unconscious or asleep in my arms._

* * *

AN:hey guys sorry this chapter is soooo short but I had so SERIOUS writer's block. But I tried to get to you guys what I had and that is what you just read. You know unless youre like a weirdo that scrolls all the way to the bottom, reads the AN, THEN reads the chapter. But hey, if you do watevs.

Also please excuse any mistakes you may find. I did skim it after I reread it but no one can find all their mistakes. Im in need of a beta, because even though I have a great one! (Thanx Tsuki Is Moon!) she is kinda tied up and actually isnt beta-ing this story. So forgive me!

I think that a new side of Kakashi is good, we always see him so calm and I just really wanted to see him go crazy. And I thought that Naruto's determination to find Kakashi went along well with driving the copy nin crazier since he doesnt want to see Naruto and he keeps looking. I also liked the flas-

Kakashi: Mmm, I really do mean to interrupt you, so Im not sorry but werent you going to tell the readers something?

Naruto:Yea! Dont forget, you've been ranting and ranting at us about it.

Me: O-O

Naruto: You know, how you were gonna tell me what Kakashi's mission is?(devilish grin)

Me:Really? Oh okay well his last mission is to m-

Kakashi: I do believe that you were actually going to tell them about the comments.

Me: OH YEA!

I wanted to thank you all that actually read this story. And all you wonderful people who comment such nice things about it, I luvs ya guys.

*_**There is something I saw in one of the comments that I wished to address.

_"First of all to nice SECOND OF ALL IT A VERY NICE CHAPTERS BUT SERIOUSLY CALM DOW ON THE SEX THING CHILDREN HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET TODAY SO BE CAREFUL WITH THE SEX THING WELL I LOVE THIS CHAPTER KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK"_

This was the comment that was left and I just wished to say, THERE IS A F ^#%!$ REASON THAT THE STORY IS RATED M! So though you took the time to leave a comment, which I thank you, please dont state the obvious when it is clear in my summary of the story so just in case anyone missed in the fist time here it is again, what is exactly on the summary:

BOYXBOY!Dont like GUY ON GUY DONT read! You have been warned! rated M for sexual action and language.

***END OF RANT***

Sorry to all of you who are still reading this, but i needed to get that out, and it wasnt directed at any of you because you are all the way in the forth chapter. Again thank you to all those who read and comment. IT REALLY GIVES ME MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING IT, EVEN THOUGH I BEAT MYSELF UP FOR HOW SHORT THE CHAPTERS ARE! so ill be updating in two weeks and I promise the chapter will be longer this time for real!

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

It is official. I am in a depression. I've looked and looked but I haven't turned up a single thing about Kakashi. It's as though the ninja has disappeared from my site, and everyone else can see him except me.

Kyuubi just laughs. He acts like he knows something I don't, which most the time he does. He tried talking to me about this, my situation. But the last time was a few days ago, he never did finish what he was saying because I snapped.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was still sending out clones for the day. A few returning from their position in the village they were supposed to watch for Kakashi, saying that the nin wasn't in any of them. I let out a frustrated half growl, running my hands through my hair._

_'Fu,fu,fu' I heard the Nine tails laughing._

_"What Kyuubi?" I hissed at him. I was already irritated and I really didn't need him to bother me even more._

_'Nothing kid, it's just. You're such a chick.' His booming laughter resonated within my head. My face pulled into a scowl as my anger rose._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean. I'm not a chick Kyuubi!"_

_'Come on now Naruto. You've been looking for Kakashi for weeks now. You're vacation is coming to an end. What are you going to do?'_

_I stopped and thought about the question. What does he mean what am I going to do? I'm already looking for Kakashi. It's all I can do. I mean... I love the man._

_No one will let me do anything in the village. My friends wont spare with me, Sasuke and Sakara are perfectly okay with not doing anything. Oh course they are, they have each other. Jiraya oij-san i is walking around the village now, and helping baa-chan. Sai is relaxing with his drawings, that pervert._

_This is all I can do. This is all I want to do. Look for Kakashi, find him, ask him what is wrong with him. And... tell him. I'm going to tell him I love him. I resolved myself._

_'Well kid?'_

_"Ima tell him Kyuubi."_

_'Really now?' I could feel as though he raised an eyebrow._

_'Well I'm glad my little Naruto has found his damn balls.'He growled out._

_I scowled again, my anger returning, and the situation not finding Kakashi just making it worse. I didn't answer his taunt. I didn't want to be pulled into another argument when I have finally decided I am going to tell Kakashi._

_'Oh and kid,' he said after another round of teasing and laughing._

_"WHAT KYUUBI?" I practically roared out._

_Again I felt as though he rose an eyebrow, this time adding a tilt of his head._

_'I was just going to tell you the reason Kakashi has been avoiding you. But I'll leave you alone if you're so pissed off.'_

_I felt a bit of regret go through me, seeing that I could have found out why it was Kakashi has been avoiding me like I was the plague. And I was about to swallow my pride and apologize to Kyuubi, because of the panic rising in my chest._

_But his rumbling laugh held me back from doing such a thing. He knew I was about to ask him, I was about to put Kakashi above myself but Kyuubi pisses me off. So I held my tounge and this just made him laugh again._

_'Alright Naruto, I play your game.' was the last thing he said before he fell silent._

_*End flashback*_

He still hadn't spoken a word since that day, a few days ago. The most I could get out of him was a laugh or a snort.

And now here I was sitting in Oji-san's apartment while the man shuffled around trying to get himself something. I told the stubborn sannin that I could have gotten it for him, but he threatened to tell baa-chan how bad I miss her when I'm not around the insane women. So i quietly sat on the couch while watching him.

"What's wrong Naruto? You've been glum lately." He asked me, now rummaging through the fridge.

I gave him a look that told him I really did believe him to be an idiot at times. At the silence he looked up at me, seeing my expression. He gave a wide grin, moving over to the couch and plopping down next to me. He pulled me close to him, hugging me as I looked up at him.

"It's Kakashi isn't it?" He asked me concerned.

"Yes..." I turned my face down, now looking at my lap. All I wanted was to see the man, why was he so adamant about not wanting to see me?

"Naruto you know that he only does things to protect you right?"

"How is hurting me protecting me Oji-san!" I called up to him incredulously.

"Does he know he is hurting you?"

I stopped at the question and thought. I guess Kakashi doesn't know that he is hurting me by not seeing me. But who in their right mind not think it would hurt a person if you suddenly start ostracizing them?

"Did you ever think he is protecting himself?"

Again I thought about the question without answering him. Kakashi protecting himself by not seeing me. What would he be protecting himself from?

"Naruto, I'll help you arrange a meeting with him, how does that sound?"

My head snapped up at lightning speed to look at pervy sage. My face held shock, disbelief and hope. I was a bit suspicious because no one yet had offered to help me catch my sensei even though I had asked plenty.

"Really?" I asked warily. All he did was sigh and held onto my shoulders.

"Naruto, your 2 months ordered rest ends the day after tomorrow. I don't want you starting back into your ninja duties in a depression." I gave him the biggest grin my face allowed me to make. I was so happy to see Kakashi.

"Speaking of ninja duties have you gone to see Tsunade yet? She wont stop ranting and raving about how she wants to strangle you for not going to see her."

That's when I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a small child again. Not like I didn't do this when I don't get my way, but Oji-san has seen it plenty of times.

"I don't wanna see Baa-chan,"

"Why?"

"For that reason! I put her off in the first weeks because I was mad that she was making me stay put, then I sorta forgot, and by the time I remembered she wanted ta kill me! So no way am I gonna go see her!"

He chuckled as I pouted, no I am never going to admit that out loud, next to him. He tousled my hair as he laughed and I looked up at him.

I gave a smile to see his happy expression. I thought I was never going to see him again, I thought I was never going to get my Oji-san back, even if he is a pervert. I joined in his laugh and he stood to get some dinner for the both of us.

Now all I need is Kakashi by my side and my life will be perfect.

*_(*Kakashi POV*)_*

I set the drink in my hand down back onto the counter, hard. I bowed my head, until it almost touched the spot next to the glass. That had been my, what?, 17th glass so far. I was due to go to the Hidden Mist in a few days, I'm not sure exactly how many because all my days seem to blur together now.

Tsunade said she would send someone ahead of time, so I don't have to worry about it. I can drink to my heart's content, pack my things, and on the trip there I'll sober up. Unfortunately.

I was broken out of my semi thoughts as I felt the seat next to me slide out and a warm body land in it. My heart began to beat fast in hopes that it was... Naruto. That maybe he found me even through all of my efforts to evade him.

I held my breath, and my hands began to shake slightly as I slowly turned my head to look at the person next to me. I let out a depressed gasp.

"Hello Kakashi," Tsunade greeted me.

My head rested on the counter top as I tried to regain some part of my famous composure, that has eluded me. I could feel tears sting the backs of my eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You're in love Kakashi." she said almost as if answering my question. I slowly turned my head, rolling it on the counter, until I could see her with my uncovered eye.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

I didn't answer still.

"I've watched you, tonight. Like every other night to make sure you don't hurt yourself, at the request of Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza. They are worried about you, you know?" she said again.

I snorted at this. I told those old fools to stay out of this. They never listen. But then again they never did, and at times I've been grateful for that. But this isn't one of them.

"That's you 24th drink Kakashi. I think it's time to go home."

I shook my head.

"No Hokage-sama-"

"Tsunade. Outside out work it's Tsunade."

"Well Tsunade, I have to agree with you. I am in love. But I am staying, to drink away my life, because I think too much about shit and I don't want to think anymore. So either join me or leave me be. If I'm not being to frank." I said the slightest bit slurred. Even if I was drunk I still know how to talk to a person, especially Tsunade. She sighed and ordered a drink.

"I figured that was the case, but I had to try anyway." She nursed the sake the bartender brought over. It was a more western bar type, we brought the style from the Hidden cloud and I honestly like it better.

"What do you think hurts the most?" she asked with a somber look.

"I could ask you the very same thing." I retorted looking back at her.

"It's in three days Kakashi."

"I know." Now. I thought to myself. She sighed again, finishing her glass and grabbing a bottle from behind the counter, paying the tender right then.

"That I almost lost him." she spoke after a few minutes of silence and drinks. I had to fight a bit to catch up with the sentence and what it was related to, but I eventually got there. What hurts the most?

"It must have been a shock." I reply after I realize what she was talking about.

"Yeah, it was. But I think it's worth it now. We have nothing to worry about, and we can finally move on... together."

She looked back at me and I could see the happiness in her eyes. The hope. All the pain of years washed away with that hope that was Jiraya. And right then I knew that what I am doing is right.

If I could bring that happiness, that hope; if I could just keep that light in his eyes I know my pain is worth it.

"What hurts the most Kakashi?" she asked again quietly. I thought silently for a second before replying.

"Being so close. And having so much to say, and maybe never knowing what could have been."

* * *

AN: Alrighty guys! Another chapter! I was actually really happy with this one, idk why. XD I hope I didn't get u guys' hopes up with the Naruto meeting Kakashi at the bar and then it turned out to be Tsunade.

I wanted to get both of the sannin into the chapter to show that these two(Naru, Kashi) really rely on them, so I think I showed that well in this chapt. For anyone who wants, I was debating on either revealing Kakashi's mission in the next chapter or the one after so if you want a say so, review!

Tell me what you guys thought!

With Craziness,

Akrximay


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-  
"Naruto!"

I turned abruptly at hearing Oji-san's voice call me. It had been almost a week now since he promised me to get a meeting with Kakashi sensei so I was getting a little anxious. I actually just got back from a lower level mission Baa- chan sent me on, since it was my first week taking missions again. She didn't want to over work me, even though I wanted a B or even A rank mission.

"Hey Oji-san!" I started happy to hear him, but immediately got worried as I saw his face,

"What's going on?"

"Naruto,." I was confused as to why he was worried and by the look on his face.

A lot of things could have been wrong, and I felt my stomach drop. He seemed to be fine, his health for the time he has been back has improved. He moves more and more on his own because he is so damn stubborn. It could have been Sakura or Sasuke, they were both out on a mission, to where or what they were doing I don't know.

"Oji-san, what's wro-"

"It's Kakashi, Naruto." At the words I stood froze. A million possibilities crossed my mind within the span of a few short seconds.

"What is it Jiraya?" I never used his name unless it was dire and now was one of those moments.

"Tsunade is about to leave the village, catch her before she leaves and get her to tell you. I'm not even supposed to let you know." He gave me a look I came to know well over the years we've gotten close.

The look that said he was putting me above everyone else, again. I gave him a nod before taking off at top shunshin. I didn't blame Oji-san, whatever happened, I understood his ninja way and he understood mine; they went hand in hand and we both respect the other's.

_Dammit what's going on?!_

_'If you weren't such a smart mouth this could have been avoided.' Kyuubi spoke for the first time in two weeks._

_What are you talking about?_ I hissed out

_'Dont act stupid kid, because we both know you aren't. We both know that I knew. You were just too stubborn to ask me what I knew._'

And how do you know Kyuubi?

_'I am a living mass of malevolence, that is what your precious Kakashi has been feeling and therefore feeding me. I know what has been going on from the beginning.'_

Using Kyuubi's speed I landed at the village gates quickly, Baa-chan and her entourage. Shizune, and Shikaku stood on either side of her. All of them were looking serious and trying to leave in a hurry.

"Baa-chan" I called out to her knowing that it was urgent that I talk with her. She eyed someone behind me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back to see Sai and Yamato standing there. I gave them a questioning gaze before glancing back at Baa-chan and her company. But they were gone.

I tried to go after her but Sai's grip on my shoulder tightened the slightest bit , not enough to hurt but enough to let me know that he wouldn't let me go; I knew he was there to keep me from following. I turned back around and narrowed my eyes.

Searching for more, and that I found. Most of my friends stood semi hidden in the foliage around the village entrance. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee and Tintin to my left; to the right Hinata, Shino, Kurani -whose baby was at daycare most probably- Inoichi, and Choza.

I nodded my head in understanding to myself and Kyuubi, knowing we were now on our own in finding out what it was exactly that was going on around in this village and putting a stop to it. I guess it showed on my face because Sai's expression dropped- as did everyone around me- he shook his head lightly, looking back at Yamato trying to get some help.

I sighed and shrugged off Sai's hand turning back into the village to see where Oji-san had gotten off to, knowing most likely they put him in isolation for telling me anything at all. Leaving all of them there, I knew it wasnt their fault, but they knew and haven't told me anything, everyone has avoided me like the plague, it's as though I'm a kid again.

It was those damn elders doing, they needed to kick the kettle, bucket?; kick the bucket already, they are too damn old already.

Confirming my suspicions about Oji-san, they used the excuse that he might have gotten some complications in his health and was put in isolation. I went to see if there was anyone else around or if everyone was in on this mission. That apparently implied, exclude Naruto at all costs. And yes it explained why they were avoiding me, but why? Why not just tell me? And what does 'Kashi have to do with it?

"Everything," I breathed out. Shaking my head vigorously.

If something happened to Kakashi I really don't know what I would do. I remember back in the war I thought something happened to him and I almost lost myself and KYUUBI, Kyuubi can you believe that. Was the one who had to bring me back. He said something about me growing on him and self-preservation because I would end up killing myself.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Naruto was fighting alongside Sasuke again. It had been so long since this had happened that his blood was singing in his veins as he fought. He had literally shown up out of nowhere and saved Sakura, while the blond's back had been turned._

_After so long they all thought that they had lost him, that he wanted them gone and here he was saving them. The battlefield had frozen with the burst of chidori he let loose to zap all the white zetsu that were about to pounce and the now trembling form of Sakura._

_Sasuke held her tightly in his arms as she looked up tentatively as if she wasn't sure if he was real or not._

_When had the pink haired ninja gotten to this battlefield in the first place? Last he heard she was with Kakashi battling in a different one altogether. Soon the fighting resumed as a group of ninja on our side got the jump on a big group of zetsu._

_Naruto rushed over to the two, ready to fight the Uchiha if necessary, but he soon gave a brief version of his story and a letter from Baa-chan along with a his, since the one he had scratched through had been fake, leaf village head band._

_Soon Sasuke and him had been the main contributors in taking out scores of zetsu, occasionally taking out the revived but they knew priority. And they were enwrapped in covering each other that we had forgtten about the others._

_"Kakashi- sensei!" "Kakashi!" Naruto heard Saukra and Sai cry out. He froze and turned in their direction. Then the blonde saw the second Mizukage standing over his crumpled form, Kakashi had blocked an attack directed at the other two members of team seven._

_The second Mizukage was giving him a solemn smile as he was about to deliver the final blow to a beaten and bloody, yet dignified Kakashi. All Naruto saw was red as someone threatened his love._

_He fired a Tailed Beast Ball, there and then, no thought to the action and very grateful at all those in the way had moved in time. Bee had been all but shocked as Naruto threw himself into his enemies ripping most limb from limb, leaving nothing behind._

_His fear of losing the man he loved so great it consumed his heart, like nothing ever had. There were obviously painful things like the death of his Oji-san. But the man knew Naruto loved him and Naruto knew the love was returned. With Sasuke's departure he still had hope that he could convince his best friend to return._

_But with Kakashi being ripped from him would be the most painful because Naruto had done nothing so that the man knew of the great love Naruto held for him. The passion he felt that would consume him from time to time when he looked in to the grey and on occasion red eyes._

_'Kid calm down' He had heard a voice cut through the roar of the rushing of blood in his ears._

_'Naruto! Stop.' And at this his body frozen, his vision coming back to him, his feeling, sense of smell and taste. Blood had held thick in the air, and the taste in his mouth let in know what it was as well._

_"Naruto?" An unsure voice spoke out to him. He slowly turned to see Kakashi standing there along with Sai, Sasuke and Sakura who was clinging to his arm in the slightest bit of fear and uncertainty._

_"Kakashi," Naruto looked around him the ground soaked in the enemies blood, his allies staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear and he knew he had done it all single-handedly._

_"Are you okay?" he asked the question, returning his gaze back to Kakashi. The man nodded his head, earning him a smile from the blonde._

_"Good," he sighed in relief._

**_*End flashback*_**

*_(*Kakashi*)_*

"You sure you're okay with this, Kakashi?" I heard Sasuke's voice from behind me. I turned and was very grateful that Tsunade had forced me to stop drinking a couple of days before our small group left.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be Sasuke-kun?" I asked him playfully. They hadn't seen me in my disheveled state, and I wasn't about to let anyone else see that ever again. Especially now that we were outside out the village, a few days out.

"We just haven't seen you in a while Kakashi- sensei. What Sasuke was getting at, I sure, was that he was worried about you." Sakura intervened, obviously picking up the undertone of seriousness in my voice.

I couldn't fool these two it seems, even with Sasuke gone all that time. The boy has certainly surpassed me in the acting department, that is for sure. I gave him an eye smile, still insisting on keeping up my act at least to keep the rest of the team at bay.

Kiba, Neji and Gai were watching the exchange silently, the three had hardly said anything on the matter since they had left the village three days earlier. I still struggled with the knowing the day, but I knew the date of that event. The 10th. October 10th.

And I suddenly realized something, it almost caused me to trip and fall down to the forest floor. I stopped on a branch, the rest of the team having to retreat to where I stopped and now stared at me' different levels of concern showing on their faces.

"What's wrong Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura asked coming to stand next to me, trying to look me over for injuries.

"It's on the 10th isn't it?" I asked to all in general, but looking at Sakura. She, as everyone else, looked at me confused but nodded her head understanding the question, just not it's significance.

Then her hands flew to cover her mouth for a second to, most likely, cover a quivering lip, before her arms wrapped around me. The show of affection not weird, it just didn't happen often, especially from Sakura. She held me tightly, as if she was holding me together, as she mumbled 'sorry's and 'I cant believe it's.

The rest looked lost until I met their gazes and explained in a strained voice.

"The 10th of October is Naruto's birthday." Their faces sunk as I soothed Sakura.

I was upsetting people again, and it wasn't worth it. I'm doing this to protect Naruto and the village. It's the right thing to do.

I nodded my head, finally convincing myself of the lie. It finally sunk in and the pain eased. I finally was able to pry Sakura away from me enough to look at her.

"I guess I'll just have to send him a gift from the Mist wont I?" I asked her with an eye smile, a genuine one. She was confused as was everyone else.

"Come on, we have to get to the Mist." I added as I took the lead.

* * *

AN: YES! That was a Rascal Flatts reference! I wrote that line for Tsunade not paying attention to the music and as I was writting Kakashi's line I heard Rascal sing that part. And i was like 'This is a sign!' lol congrats to you who caught that.

Im in a good mood so thats the reason for the early update. The schedule should go back to normal unless I get extra motivation.

Mwuahaha my chapters are getting longer, what i tell you. Still they are pretty short soooooooo, im not going to brag too much. Ive seen chapters that are like forever in a day long and then in the AN they say they didnth ave much inspiration. Im usually lik 'If thats not inspiration can I not have some?' Lol but usually my chapters are pretty decent, but they are pretty short for this story IDK WHY THOUGH. annnnnyway.

Some plot development and Naruto is now on his own for the first time since he was a kid. But him and Kyuubi are on good terms so i guess he isnt that alone. But still. That is exactly the reaction I would have if my friends did that to me and I thought it would be perfect for the story, even though I think Naru would throw a fit. But all will be revealed in due time.

Sorry for all the OOC-ness, especially Kakashi. But seriously I read all these stories were Naru is the blushing girl and Kashi is the clam, cool and collected man he is, ALL THE TIME. I thought it is time for a change. So again I apologize for it all.

But Kashi's character is going to switch back when he reaches the Mist, sooo I guess it'll make up for it. Hopefully you'll like my little surprises! Till next chapter guys, review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-

_3:47 a.m._

_That was what the clock read when the man jerked awake sweating and panting from the nightmares that plagued him._

_"Kakashi?" the voice of the young man flitted through the air, calming the sliver haired ninja slightly, as he regained his bearings._

_He turned to see the blond leaning against the wall of the building, blanket bunched in his lap and the dim glow of the lantern that sat next to him illuminating the lean figure. Kakashi took in a deep, soothing breath as he tried to calm his racing heart._

_"Are you alright?" that smooth voice called softly again. Kakashi looked up into his ex student's eyes, concern shining in the depths of those bright blue eyes._

_"Yes," the rigid sleep doused voice of Kakashi flitted between the pair. He sat up and ran a hand through his tousled silver hair. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie the older man just sprouted to him, though he knew it wasn't in ill will._

_Naruto had just been watching the man toss and turn for the past 15 minutes, a light sheen of sweat collecting on the copy ninja's brow as he mumbled in his sleep. His lips moving underneath the deep navy blue of the mask he always kept firmly in place._

_The young man was contemplating on whether to wake his old sensei up from the obvious nightmare the man was having._

_"You don't look alright." he commented slowly, reaching over the less than 3 feet distance to move a piece of hair stuck to the man's face._

_Kakashi sighed at the contact from Naruto's fingertips, moving his, barley considered a pillow aside and also leaning up against the way. He stared at the opposite wall of the large sleeping compound the pair were sleeping in at the moment, for a while._

_"You weren't able to sleep Naruto?" Kakashi asked, effectively evading Naruto's probing._

_He let his sensei change in topic go at the moment with a sigh and decided to continued with the conversation._

_"No. Two days after Madara's death. I really can't sleep, especially since there are still ninja searching for Kabuto."_

_Kakashi nodded his understanding. He knew where Naruto was coming from, but that way of thinking could get the young nin hurt. Though sleeping was plagued with nightmares, like the one he was just experiencing. And sleeping too long on the battle field got you killed; constant moving was what kept you alive when in small groups._

_And that is exactly what Kakashi and Naruto had been in. Small attack groups, though when one looked at it from an outside view Naruto was disobeying orders. Throwing off the balance of the united forces, a lose and unpredictable cannon. A necessary one._

_"What were you dreaming of?" Naruto's voice broke through the silence that descended on the two once again. 'Well no hiding it from him.' Kakashi thought on another sigh._

_"That I lost everyone I cared for. Everyone I love." He turned to Naruto and gave the man a pointed look. He could hear the slight hitch Naruto's breath gave, but neither said anything of it._

_"That wont happen." He said determinedly. His jaw was set, and the shine in his eyes brightened._

_"I wont let anyone get hurt. Even you, Kakashi." Especially you. Naruto added in his mind, but marginally refrained from voicing it._

_Kakashi gave a smile that Naruto could see through the mask Kakashi wore, both the gray and red sharingan eye shined back at him, making his heart race._

_"I believe you Naruto. But sleep please, I'll stay up and watch. I wont be able to sleep anyhow." he said making himself comfortable against the wall, his head leaning back as his eyes shut of their own accord._

_He heard shuffling beside him before he felt a weight on his lap. Slightly startled he looked down to see Naruto's head laying on his thigh, blue eyes shining up at him._

_"You don't mind?" he asked in a small, childish voice. Almost like he was afraid of being rejected, and really Kakashi didn't want to push the boy away. His heat enveloping him, his scent intoxicating him as it drifted up to him._

_Kakashi loved everything about Naruto, even the most innocent of gestures, such as this. The way he calmed him so quickly when it would take hours to come down from a terrible high like that nightmare, normally._

_Kakashi gave another smile shaking his head. Naruto beamed up at him and settled back down, his breath evening out after a few minutes. The blonde's arm slinging over Kakashi's thighs, tugging himself closer to the copy nin._

_He shook his head again, smiling, at the blonde's behavior, bringing a hand up to tangle into the blond locks resting in his lap. The silky smooth strands slipping in between his fingers as he raked his hand through the thick, yet soft hair._

_Letting out a soft sigh, he let the illusion wash over him. He could get used to this, to the heat, to the feeling of a loved one near. But for now he would just leave things how they were and let his unfulfilled wish live in these small gestures of affection._  
*_(*)_*

Four days. Four days since Baa-chan left the village under strange circumstances, and four days of my friends trying to explain things to me. The first one to come to me was Sai and Yamato, they both were trying to tell me their side of what was happening.

Neither gave me answers though. When I asked, both avoided the question or simply told me that they couldn't tell me. I ranted and raved, of course. I was angry that they, my friends, weren't giving me answers.

They told me it was for my own good, that what was happening was for the good of the village. Just like everyone else who tried to come to me within those four days.

Shikamaru tried, Hinata, Tintin, Choji, Ino, Shino, even Inoichi-san and Choza-san. All of them were trying to tell me the same thing; I always asked the same question.

'If it's for the good of the village, why can't I know about it?'

They never answered.

I tried seeing Oji-san. I only managed once though, I told them if I didn't see him I would think they had killed him and go rampant. From then on they had him write letters everyday so I couldn't pull the same thing.

He told me that I wasn't going to be able to find anything about this mission, nothing was written. For this specific reason; they didn't want me knowing about it and they placed all the people not afraid to tell me about it on the team leaving out.

He also told me not to blame my friends, that they care about me. But that they knew more than what I thought and didn't want to see me hurt.

That left me uneasy, and wary. But I never did blame them; they have their ninja ways and I respect them even if it hurt me a bit in the process.

* * *

At the moment I was sitting on my father's carving on the Hokage monument, staring out at the village and wondering what the hell it was everyone has kept from me. How it connects to Kakashi, and why everyone, especially him, would keep it a secret from me.

Hadn't I done enough for them to at least get that? An explanation? The truth? I'm not that unreasonable that I can't be trusted I don't think. It hurts to know that everyone else knows what's going on and I am purposely kept out of the loop.

"Naruto,"

I turned suddenly at the new voice, my thoughts effectively broken. Standing a few yards away was Lee, his hands in his pockets as he waited. I watched him for a bit before sighing and signalling him over, he sat next to me. Leaning back on his hands as he looked up at the late evening sky, the setting sun giving off a kaleidoscope of colors. I turned and looked him over since I hadn't seen or spoken to him in a while.

He really matured since the war; since he was with Gai sensei. He doesn't wear his green jumpsuit anymore, or those god awful leg warmers. Now he wears some type of tight material pants, he said the baggy pants get in the way, I just thinks he likes teasing Gai sensei.

He uses the fishnet shirts like me now, the black colored ones though, and the shirts hang off him a size or two bigger than necessary. A wife beater usually underneath, both doing nothing to obscure the muscles clearly defined underneath.

His bushy eyebrows thinned out as he grew looking normal, we all guess they were something like a child phase. Those very round eyes, he too outgrew and they became sharper and thinner, like the rest of us. His hair growing rigid in the style he likes to keep it now, it not being so shiny and hanging to the nape of his neck and sometimes getting in his eyes.

"Naru, you know things are difficult right?" He asked. Thank god he out grew his voice and speech as well, if he hadn't these serious talks would be harder to conduct.

"How Lee? Maybe you can tell me, because so far the most I've gotten out of anyone is that 'Its for the good of the village, and you'." I turned my serious gaze on his face.

He waited for a few seconds longer, staring at the sun set before also turning to face me. His black eyes filled with sympathy and hurt.

"It's true you know? That it's for the good of both. But you aren't going to like it, and it's going to hurt. That's why no one tells you, they're scared of hurting you. Or-" he trailed off.

"That I'll hurt someone..." I finished the sentence for him. He sighed and looked away again.

"That's what the elders think, yes. But your friends are worried about the first."

"Dammit, Lee! I fought in a fucking war, I thought my only family left was killed, I thought my best friend abandoned us and wanted to kill me because he hated me. I was abused as a child, I've gone through some tough as shit training. I don't think a little news is going to kill me!" I told him frustrated, running an agitated hand through my unruly hair.

"Naruto, you aren't making this easy either. We know how you get. That's why it's so hard to tell you, and then when he told us not to tell you either."

I have to hand it to Lee, he is the first one to stay this long and I know he wont leave until I give up; it's just the way he is. But he let something slip just now, and I wont give up either.

"Who's he? Who doesn't want me to know? I know you all would tell me, something is just keeping you, I don't understand Lee."

"You know, when Gai and I lie in bed at night we talk about things."

I groan at the change of topic, my head landing in my hands- I swear I could pull my hair out. I didn't want to hear about this especially, how Lee got his sensei to recognize him. But Lee continued to talk.

"We talk about whatever happened to us that day, or whatever is bothering us. Gai had been talking about Kakashi sensei, before he was sent of this mission."

At at the mention of Kakashi, my attention was pulled back to the conversation, even if it caused a painful jerk to happen in my heart. And an uneasy feeling to settle in my stomach.

"What would he say?"

Lee gave me a small smile, a flash of white teeth and a small sadness in his eyes.

"You love him Naru? I need to know before I keep going. Do you love Kakashi sensei?"

I was a bit shocked that Lee asked me this question. I hadn't told anyone but Oji- san, but I guess it was pretty obvious. I mean with the way I look at him, or talk about him, it's a wonder Sakura hasn't figured it out. Or maybe she has and hasn't said anything.

"... Yes." I answered quietly. It was still embarrassing, especially knowing he wouldn't return my feelings. Hell he wouldn't even look at me, so I could tell him and get rejected.

"He does too. Love you." I looked at Lee as though he grew a second head.

"Don't look at me like that Naru, it's true. Gai told me. That's what he would talk to me about, but right now I need you to listen to me because people are coming this way to get me now, okay?"

"Lee you-" I said shaking my head, very confused.

"Naru, you need to listen and believe me and no matter what anyone else tells you or what you believe you know. Understand? Kakashi loves you and has done something stupid, but he thinks he is doing the right thing. He thinks he is protecting you by doing this, and insuring your happiness, because he couldn't see you loved him too."

I nodded my head slowly, trying to grasp onto what Lee was telling me in a very rushed voice. I could see the shadow of ninja already on the way here, and I had a feeling Lee wasn't finished just yet.

"Naruto, today is the 8th isn't it?" he asked quickly. I nodded thinking back quickly to this morning and me taking a look at my calendar.

"Naru, you have two days. Two day to get to the Hidden Mist, get Kakashi and leave. You got that?" He said standing up now, pulling me with him.

"Two days?! That's and eight-day trip Lee I can't make it i-"

"Naru, you have to okay? Promise me you'll make it, and when everything is over come get me and Jiraya-san out of confinement."

"Why?! What happens in two days Lee?" I asked sending out shadow clones to buy us some more time.

"You, need to leave now. They are coming after you too." he said turning.

"Lee!" He turned abruptly and saw my panic. He really was freaking me out and confusing me, I just need answers. Answers I'm not getting.

"Kakashi is going to finish his mission in two days. He is going to get married to the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist village."

"Wha-" I shook my head trying to make sense of what he just said. Kakashi is going to get married? To the Mizukage? I almost shut down, the news really almost too much for me.

"But you said he loves me. Lee I don't"

"That's why Naru he is protecting you but you need to get moving now. Think about it later, you have two days. Good luck my friend. I'll go this way to distract them. I was on guard duty tonight, my post should be open for another half hour, so you have that time." And with that he was gone.

Lee was right, I need to leave now, but I'll need a few things first. Especially if I'm going to make it to the Mist in two days. Dammit Kakashi.

* * *

AN: Alright hi guys. Im sorry for the late update, things have been hectic at school and this chapter really didnt want to be written. But I sat down and i told the story that it and I were going to throw down, and this is the result.

YES IT IS AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE! to the anonymous reviewer who guessed it, be proud. you kno who you are. I saw that review and I was pretty amazed that someone figured it out, even though ive been dropping hints.

I wanted to make you guys suffer a little more and keep the mission a secret a little longer, but I started writing Lee, and it just came out that way.

As for Lee's appearance change I always wished for him to look lik this as he got older, I dont kno if its just me but i think he would look sooooo much better. Im sorry for those of you that dont lik it but, for him growing up and the attitude I wanted him to adopt, the look fit him. So sorry if I 'took out the magic of the character' as some ppl would say, I just lik him better this way.

Im not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but it will have at least four more. So look forward to it, the lemon will come in due time.

Plz review and tell me wat you thought of my longest chapter yet. I really enjoyed this one after I got my muse going. Review! c:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

I quickly checked myself over making sure I had everything with me. I was dressed in my war garb, my red and black cloak bellowing around me as I moved. I decided not to take the scroll, seeing as I wouldnt need it to fight any of my friends I may meet. But my Hitai-ate was secured tightly make sure it would fall off.

This may not be a physical fight but, it's a fight none the less' especially if I'll be forcing Kakashi to come back with me. Kurama and me decided it would be easier to take less, knowing this might not go their way exactly. And to make the trip quicker.

_'Food, kid. You're gonna have to eat sometime in these two days.'_

"Worried about little ol' me Kurama?" I chuckled even as I placed some food quickly in a bag.

_'As if, I just don't want to hear your bitching if we don't get there on time. You'll be moaning and groaning the rest of your life.'_

I laughed heading out of the door and sped through the village to get away as quickly as possible and start the trip. We would go into Tail Beast mode as soon as we left the village; no need to attract more attention with me glowing.

_Im coming for your idiot ass Kakashi._

*_(*Kakashi*)_*

Well, we've arrived at the Mist, though I've avoided meeting any of the Mist ninja close to the Mizukage. I don't have it in me to see her, and I know exactly the reason. I have no comprehension how she can go through with something like this, but I guess it is the love for the village. The very reason I am going through with it.

Nevermind, I guess I can comprehend what she is doing.

But I would rather not have to be subjected to all their happiness, though I don't know how she is feeling about this. I can just feel the sheer happiness seeping from the walls of this place, and you can clearly see it written on the faces of those rushing about the place.

They were getting ready for the wedding in two days. My wedding. With the Mizukage.

I took a deep breath, finally wrapping my mind around the fact that I will be staying here for the rest of my days. And I finally felt a calm settle over me. I accepted this as my fate, and it is to protect the one I love the most in the world. So for him, I will take this like a man and make everyone happy.

I rounded a corner as I was walking out into a garden when I bumped into the lady herself. Her auburn hair let down as it flowed around her, her jade green eyes moving upward to lock with my uncovered eye. She wore a kimono of silk, a beautiful pattern of red swirls on a background of white.

"Pardon me Mizukage," I told her while bowing my head a bit.

"Kakashi Hatake. Please, we are about to be wed in two days. Fret not over titles, call me Mei."

"Mizukage-san I don't believe that-" He was cut off with a stern look and gave a sigh knowing this women would be stubborn.

"Mei-san, very well. Then I see it only fair for you to call me Kakashi."

She nods as she takes in my appearance. He forewent his book as he walked, preferring his thoughts of Naruto and his situation. He did not have his jonin vest on, his navy blue shirt hugging his frame and showing off his physique, his pants hanging off his hips. As always his mask covered his face and his Hitai-ate covered his sharingan eye.

His silver hair hung a bit shaggy in his uncovered eye, seeing as he hadnt cut it in a while. But that didn't deter the steel-gray eye to pierce whoever or whatever it was gazing upon.

She locked eyes with me, done with her inspection before speaking.

"I was looking forward to meeting you with the rest of your group when you arrived, but found you absent." she stated.

"Yes, well I wanted to rest a bit before meeting my future wife. Seeing as I've been traveling for the better part of eight days and did not want to look a mess in front of you." I told her with a small chuckle trying to play off my avoiding her.

"I see," she said with a smile as she covered a bit of it behind her hand.  
"Well then I will let you rest, it was a pleasure to meet you outside of the war-zone Kakashi. I will send someone to you for dinner, we are celebrating your arrival today. Where will they be able to locate you?" she asked kindly.

"Where indeed do you find one who is always hidden in the shadows, miss?" I asked slyly, just to be a bit more charming than what I felt. She giggled a bit at the look on my face, and nodded in understanding. That they would not be able to find me.

"Very well then, dinner will be ready in about 3 hours. That is around 6:15, I hope to see you there."

"Of course Mei," I gave her a big eye smile. She nodded again and moved past me, turning to wave once more before continuing on down the hall.

I shunshin-ed away and landed in a garden. Sighing heavily, I landed on a branch and layed there to relax for a while.

"She is very kind. It only makes me feel worse about this situation." I said quietly after an hour or so of silence.

"It is very unfortunate for the three of you." I heard a calm voice ring from beneath the branch I was lounging in. The familiar voice startling me a bit; I cracked my eye open, tilting my head to see the red-head also lounging against the trunk of the tree.

"I didn't realize I had company." I said, moving off the branch and sitting next to the red-headed Kazekage.

"It shows just how much you are mulling over this situation." he answered evenly, turning his emerald-green eyes to meet my eye.

"And what situation would that be Gaara?" I asked curiously.

"Please Kakashi, we both know I am no fool and please let's not play the game where to play one." the teen answered with a stern look.

"I take it that you know of my predicament then."

"It is very obvious if one knows both you and Naruto well." he said with a smile, moving his gaze to the pair of rabbit and deer in the garden clearing with us.

"Is it that bad really? I must have gotten rusty in my old age." I also turned to watch the creatures.

"I must ask, because Naruto is my friend; why did you accept this mission?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair; I was going to stay calm. Not let my emotions over flow once again.

"To protect Naruto. He is precious to me and I did not want him to be in my position; which the village elders would have forced."

He nodded in understanding, seeing the sense in my self sacrifice.

"Does Naruto know of this arrangement? I don't believe he would take something like this laying down."

"No Naruto doesn't know. Tsunade thought it best not to tell him."

He hummed in response and we sat in silence. I knew the Kage and their entourage would be attending the wedding. It was to show support for the other's in the alliance.

"Do you know, Naruto changed me." Gaara spoke suddenly. I turned to look at the youth only to note he was still gazing away from me.

"Though I think he has changed everyone he meets. But I want to share something with you. It is just a thought I have and want you to be aware of it." He now turned to me, waiting for my response. I prompted him on with a nod of my head.

"Why would Naruto come after, and save me back then. From the Akatsuki, I mean. Because he is my friend and he would do anything to save his friends."

I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this line of thought exactly.

"So if he does anything to save his friends, because of the great love he holds for them; what makes anyone believe Naruto would not find out of this little plot, and stop it for the one person he loves above all others?"

His intelligent emerald eyes seemed to bore holes into my eye, just trying to pry the answer from me. I shook my head not knowing what exactly to answer to the question. A rare smile graced Gaara's face, it was a look of understanding.

Because Gaara also knew what it was like not to be able to comprehend the great love Naruto also held for him. Though his love from Naruto was only as a friend, and much easier to swallow.

Gaara stood and headed towards the house, calling over his shoulder that it was time for dinner to start. Kakashi stood numbly and slowly followed the path the teen took, thinking over the conversation he just held.

_Did Gaara just tell me that Naruto loves me?_

* * *

AN: Hola! so Im back. Im sorry for the late update. Things have been hectic at school and I had to make sure my grades didnt plummet :/ But it is now spring break and I will be typing my fingers off to finish this story for you all and get it posted as soon as possible. But I have a whole week to relax and am very happy about it :3

Sorry it is so short btw, I didnt quiet now what to write for this chapter. But I already have the next planned and rearing to go.

Plz review! And depending on just how many I get this time, I might be inclined to type a bit faster c:

Leave your thoughts! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
_Serenity. It was a peaceful feeling as I walked through the Leaf Village streets. It was a quiet evening as I continued on my path, the sun hanging low in the sky, but still high enough to supply a couple of hours of daylight. There were children sitting on the edge of the river, a few diving in and a few of the older genuin ninja waving at me as I walked by._

_This is how life was supposed to be. To be filled with these feelings of security and safety I get when I walk down these streets and winding paths. As I'm filled with pride to watch a younger generation grow powerful and learn correctly. To be not only happy and healthy, safe and protected, but strong and bright._

_Naruto._

_Yes, like Naruto. The bright light of Konoha; the one who will be Hokage. If he ever managed to speak with Tsunade, I snort._

_I was making my way to the park now. I sat on the swing set, childish I know. But suddenly he was next to me, swinging on the swing next to me. His jingling laughter and his bright smile that is so stunning I swear it could stop hearts._

_I watched him a bit as he was having so much fun there on the swing, no care in the world troubling him. He then turned to me, his smile still set in place, but his laughter giggling down into nothingness as he gazed at me expectantly._

_"Kakashi," he said as if prompting me to say something. His head cocked as though a curious feline, his eyes glittering; and he looked absolutely magnificent._

_"Naruto, I-" I stopped, knowing exactly what I want to say but not able to push it past my lips._

_"'Kashi you know, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." his voice carried weight to it, and he was no longer the young man I knew him to be. He sat there in front of me as the spitting image of my sensei._

_"Naruto?" I asked. It seemed all I was able to say, which infuriated me to know end. I had a million things I wanted to tell him in this moment. I felt I had been gone for years, like I had not been able to act with Naruto how I wanted. Like I was restricted, held back, by what or who I did not know. But I could sense it._

_"Kakashi, I have, do and always will love you."_

_I could feel my heart soar high and drop low in that instant. Naruto loves me. Naruto returns my feelings. It was too great to believe. Was this a dream? No it couldn't be, not when he was looking at me with that determined look in his eyes. Eyes that always spoke the truth and regarded me with such care, and... love._

_"Naruto, I... I love you too." I forced the words out. I sat looking at the ground. What was this feeling of guilt and betrayal? Why did I feel guilty for telling Naruto I loved him?_

_I looked up abruptly when cool fingertips brushed my exposed cheek. Naruto stood there, looking down at me with all the love in the world. He could love me for all the people who cursed and hated me._

_The next thing I knew I was wrapped in his strong arms. Oh how it felt so right to be held by this man._

_"Kakashi, I will be yours forever. No one else's." He whispered to me, making my heart clench. The one I've desired for so long._

_His fingers gently pulled away all the fabric covering my face, those same fingers running through my hair and his hand cupping my face. I gazed up into his beautiful clear eyes with my mismatched ones; he has gotten taller in the time I've been gone._

_"I love you Naruto." I breathed as his lips met mine. The kiss sweet and gentle, passionate but not to the point of lustful. It showed me his love, I showed him mine; it was perfect._

_We pulled away from each other after the need to breath came up, and we panted slightly as we leaned our foreheads together. I have no idea when I closed my eyes, or when I moved so my head rested on his chest._

_But I felt the steady and even beating of his heart and I moved my arms to hold him. Running my hands slowly up and down his strong back, feeling the muscles as they held me tight. When had I become so affectionate?_

_"I love you too Kakashi," he replied quietly._

_"Kakashi?" a feminine voice broke through our own little world we had wrapped ourselves in._

_I turned and saw Mei standing there in utter shock. Betrayal and sorrow etched into her face; it was etched into her very being._

_"Mei?" I asked stepping closer to her, wanting to comfort her. I completely forgot about Naruto at my back as something compelled me to want to give my whole attention to my wife. Wife?_

_"Kakashi, you're cheating on me." she mumbled in disbelief to herself. She backed aways from me as I stepped closer until the backs of her knees bumped the edge of a park bench and she sat roughly._

_I crouched in front of her, rubbing small circles into her back as I tried to comfort her. At my touch, her beautiful jade eyes shimmering with tears as some already carved out tracks down her face._

_"I thought you loved me!" she accuses, shoving my hand away as she wrapped her arms around herself._

_"That's what you told me! You're such a liar! Was everything a lie Kakashi? All these 7 years have been nothing to you? In love with a boy! You said you loved me when I gave myself to you, when I trusted you. You! The first person I ever let myself trust completely! No one else, since I met you. It has always been you." she cried, shaking her head softly in denial._

_"Mei I do love you. I am not lying. Please listen to me, forgive me."_

_"It was a lie." I turned hearing a young voice behind me._

_There stood a young Naruto; maybe about the age he first went searching after Sasuke. Mei was gone, simply not there, and tears now pooled in Naruto's eyes. Finally reaching a breaking point and spilling in a race down his young face._

_"What do you mean Naru-?"_

_"I hate you Kakashi Sensei!" he screamed at me. The air around him bubbling and increasing to high temperatures._

_"I hate you!I hate you!I hate you! I hate you! You're a lair! I never wanna see you again Kakashi Sensei!" he screamed louder._

_The aura around him now a deep red and shrouding over him dangerously. Tails sprouting from the energy covering Naruto that most knew well to avoid; Naruto was losing control._

_"Naruto calm down." I tried moving towards him, only to be thrown back by flying debris. I turn to see fires raging across the village, and carnage everywhere. The Nine tails standing in the center of the chaos, only causing more._

_Naruto clutched at his hair and curled in on himself, the sense of betrayal he felt from Kakashi was too indescribable. A whirlwind picking up from Naruto's body, causing dirt and objects to fly._

_"Naruto!" I called over the whistling air, I only heard his screams as a reply. The next thing I know a shadow descended over me, and I see the Kyuubi standing over me. Naruto held safely in his grip as the boy still curled in on himself._

_"NARUTO!" I screamed as the Kyuubi released a Tailed Beast Bomb aimed directly at me._

I woke with a start. I was drenched in sweat, my shirt sticking to me as I jolted to a sitting position immediately upon waking. I glanced around me quickly trying to decipher where I was; trying to recall what was going on.

I realized I was in a guest room of the Mist. I tried calming my erratic breathing when I realize everything was just a dream. Gosh, but it felt so real.

I sighed, running a hand through my sliver hair which didn't turn out so well, seeing as it too was drenched in sweat and sticking to my skin. Grunting in displeasure, I slowly stood from the bed; judging the time to be close enough for a good time to wake up.

Deciding a shower was for the best at the moment, I stepped into the bathroom and started the water. Stripping down and stepping under the stream of relaxing water I pushed the nightmare to the back of my mind.

Only a day left before I was married, and it didnt bode well fretting over such matters as a meer nightmare. After finishing my shower and getting dressed, a knock came at my door. Opening it and revealing Tsunade I greeted with a good morning and inquiring what I could do for her.

"Lets go take a walk Kakashi, maybe talk a bit. There is something I want to talk to you about."

*_(*Naruto*)*_*

_'You_ _aren't going to get to your destination at this pace, on time, Naruto.'_ Kurama's voice flitted through my mind.

"I know, I still have about five days worth of traveling left. Dammit."I cursed silently, pushing myself to go a bit faster.

"I have to get there on time. It'll all be for nothing if I don't get there on time. Cant you help me anymore Kyuubi?" I asked with the slightest bit of a desperate edge to the question.

Silence reigned for a bit as Kurama thought of a possible solution. Sighing when only one logical solution arose to mind.

_'One, but you aren't going to like it.'_

I was about to ask what it was when I caught sudden movement to my right. Shadows shooting out towards me, trying to make a capture. I barely managed to evade them, but I tumbled to the forest floor.

Four ninja surrounded me as I prepared for another attack, but none came. I opened my eyes, clearing away the dirt with my sleeve only to be surprised further. There standing in front of me were Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Hinata.

"Wha-?"

"Naruto, return to the village at once." Shirkamaru commanded. All I could do was stare at him as though he lost his mind and shake my head in the negative for his benefit. We held each other's steely gaze for at least a good thirty seconds before he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, which he now kept down.

"So troublesome, what a drag." he mumbled his childhood catch phrase. Even under the circumstances I found myself cracking a smile; he never said those words anymore.

"Naruto, please. Kakashi Sensei is doing this to protect the village... and you. Let him do something for you, at least this once. Please." Hinata tried convincing me.

I stood up, brushing myself off and pinned them with a good stare before answering them. Try as they may with questions of what I would do with the situation with the Mist if the marriage didn't go through. I could only reply with what I always did. I would do what I always did; protect the ones I love.

They all smile at me, glad that I never changed. They apologized for having to keep up appearances and giving me blessings on the trip. And praying I get there in time.

I left swiftly, the words I spoke to them so true still ringing in my ears.

_'I will not let anyone sacrifice themselves for me, because there isn't a need for it. I love Kakashi, and I will not let my sensei make a mistake. I will bring him back while still keeping a friendly relation with the Hidden Mist. Watch me.'_

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of this situation. My friends not wanting Kakashi Sensei to go through with this marriage either, and they were counting on me to bring him back. I couldn't really help the smile that cracked my face at their antics.

"Thanks guys," I thanked my friends for always believing in me.

* * *

AN: okkay, here is the next update. I really hope you all enjoyed it because it is 3:56 a.m. here and i stayed up writing this for y'all. Wow am I tired lol. anyway, if you all dont get the dream i could try to explain it if you want. just pm me or ill post it in a beginning AN in the next update. just let me kno.

I realized that in the first chapter Naruto had, although perverted, a dream about Kakashi. So i kinda wanted Kakashi to have a dream as well, just to show his inner turmoil since he has to be all Kakashi like in the Mist.

Plz review and let me know what you all thought. There will be about three more chapters to this. So smut is coming up fast.

In the story do you see Kakashi, or Naruto as the top? I know who is what but I wanna hear what you guys think!

Thank you for the reviews, they are really appreciated and I love hearing form you guys.

Alright Im going to sleep, night!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

I heaved another heavy sigh, not pleased in the least to be sitting here. Some servants rushing about grabbing fabrics here and there as the tailor called out to them to get this or that. The man was skilled I have to hand him that; to make a formal kimono in a days time, very impressive. Or that's what he said he would do.

He was still angry at me, he was very much not pleased when I informed him I would not be removing my mask. He was ranting for hours! Kami he was going off the deep end. Of course I waited patiently and calmly as he finally cooled down.

I at least gave him the benefit of not having to make a cover for my eye, agreeing that letting my eye show for a bit was not so bad. But now he had the poor servants scrambling about because of his anger.

I honestly ignored him as he took more measurements and chose more fabrics, thinking more back on the discussion Tsunade and I shared hours ago.

_*_(Flash Back)_*_

_We walked through the beautiful garden in the palace of the Mizukage, passing the very spot I held the conversation with Garra. A bit of peacefulness settled between the both of us as we continued to stroll, but a weight also settled in the air; something telling me that this was going to be an intimate conversation._

_"Have I ever told you about the days when the three of us were in a team?" Tsunade asked suddenly. She had no need to tell me who 'we' was; it was her and the other two sannin._

_"No, you haven't." I answered softly._

_"It was back then when I realized who I loved, long after my lover and brother died."_

_I turned my gaze to look at her form; her face solemn and draw. Pain laced into her features yet hope springing in her eyes. Most likely the opposite of how I must look. My face set calm and my posture mindful, face laced yet eyes filled with crushed hopes and dreams of lost love._

_"It was a complicated situation back then. I think it is the reason Orchimaru turned to forbidden techniques and eventually left. You see we were all in a bit of a love triangle." She chuckled a bit. Her eyes clouding over as she recounted the tail of years long ago._

_"Orchimaru admitted me, a year and a half, maybe, after my lover died that he was madly in love with Jiraya. I was, of course, shocked with what he told me, but none the less wished him luck. I clearly remember the small pang in my heart from hearing those words that day, when I realized that pang was disappointment. I discovered that I in fact had some type of feelings for it was too late then to do anything about it, he was in love with our teammate._

_But a few weeks after, he came to me again. The poor man was so disheartened. He told me he confronted our team mate, but that Jiraya respond with 'I'm sorry, but I am in love with the women who has captured my heart'. Again hearing those words left a deep echoing of that pang in my chest. And after that Orchimaru changed, and eventually left. Only seen again when trouble arose and he was defeated."_

_She paused and took a breath, turning her face to look at me. Years of wisdom, and pain reflected on her face, yet pure intentions were seen. A small smirk now overtook her features._

_"Years passed and I never took interest in another again. No one could seem to catch my eye after I departed the village and left my last fellow sannin. Till the day came where he and a little snot nosed brat came looking for me. And they managed to convince me to returned to the village as the new Hokage. And all the troubles that came afterwards; the Akatsuki, and Naruto. But then the problem of Paine came and suddenly Jiraya had to leave again. But this time was different, I asked him, the day before he left, 'Where is that women you were so in love with when Orchimaru confessed to you?' His answer was to stand, place money on the table and walk to the door of the bar. But just as he was about to go through the doors he answered 'I just had a drink with her' and left on his death journey"_

_I stayed silent as she continued with her tale, the story obviously coming to its end._

_"And I didn't realized I loved him almost my entire life until the day we received his message thinking he was dead."_

_Her eyes were now filled with sadness, the pain most likely still very fresh even as Jiraya sat back in the village recuperating._

_"Don't wait till the moment you realized you could have had something Kakashi. It isn't too late to back out, Mei will understand. And I will try my hardest to keep Naruto from taking your place."_

_I turned and smiled at her, my gratitude palpable as I regarded her. My answer was clear and final._

_"As long as there is a chance for one of the younger shinobi with love in their hearts to be put in my place, I will firmly stand here. Especially if that possibility is high for it to be Naruto." I replied._

_Tsunade nodded, as she turned away to head in a different direction._

_"Fine then, but I hope this all works out. And I wish you happiness."_

*_(End Flash Back)_*

It saddened me to see the strong sannin with pain in her eyes. But I was happy that as soon as this wedding was over she could go back to the village and be with the one she loved. The hope and happiness that was in her eyes when she spoke of the love she held for Jiraya is what I am trying to preserve. I want all the young ninjas in the village to be able to go back to their loved ones, not to someone they were bond to.

I thought about being able to see that look in Naruto's eyes brought a bit of joy to me, even if I knew it wasn't going to be directed at me. It never was going to be anyway. But to know that I could bring that look over my Love's face if I went through with the wedding was enough to make me grit my teeth and continue with these preparations.

"Very well," The tailor's voice broke the silence between us after a few pain staking hours. I look up into his stressed eyes waiting for him to continue.

"I have everything I need. Please return later tonight, the latest will be early morning, to try on the kimono." I nodded and left the room.

A thought occurred to me; will I even be allowed to visit the village? So with that in mind I headed off to have a conversation with Tsunade and Mei. Seeing as the wedding is tomorrow, I would like to know if I can even leave The Mist.

When I finally located the women, they were together having tea and discussing, what I assume to be the treaty between the villages. The quickly notice my presence and turn their attention to me; well at least I wont have to interrupt.

"Hi Kakashi," Mei said pleasantly. I gave a nod in reply and sat down near the two.

"What brings you here Kakashi?" Tsuande quickly detected the question in my aura.

"Well, I was a bit curious what will happen after the wedding tomorrow."

"After the wedding, what do you mean?" Mei turned her inquisitive eyes to me.

"I mean, will I even be able to visit the Leaf village afterward? Or will I be required to remain in the Mist always?"

Tsunade looked at Mei for a response also.

"Well, considering the delicate nature of the Mist already and the peace trying to go on between our two villages, I would rather you only leave the Mist for business." Mei answered slowly.

But just with that answer I knew, I would never be able to go back to my village and see anyone who was close to me. Not Gai, not Jiraya, not any of the young shinobi, and not Naruto. Not being able to see those bright, sky blue eyes twinkling with laughter again. Not being able to see his smile, or that cocky smirk, or the saucy look he gave me when trying to make me buy ramen for him.

No more small intimate moments when he came to me for advice or even him using me as a pillow when we would go on missions.

My heart stuttered at the knowledge, my mind roared at me to reject the entire mission and return to the village as fast as possible and tell Naruto exactly how I feel. But my body remained calm and simply nodded, my eyes were downcast as I stood up.

"Very well, thank you." I said numbly and left the room. I could feel their stares on my body as I shuffled out the door, but honestly I think that is how I am going to be feeling for the rest of my life now. Numb.

* * *

AN: Wow, its been a while. So here is another update. The other two updates will be up within the week, I can promise that at least. Its almost the end and the smut will be in the next chapter. Be happy =D

I know this was a really short chapter but im hoping the length of the next one will make up for it. I had to really push to rewrite this chapter, I just kinda lost my muse for it. My laptop broke and the last chapters were lost and I have to rewrite, now that I have gotten a new laptop.

So I realized this is a really angst like. So I might change the genre, so till next week hope you like it. And please forgive any mistakes!


End file.
